youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Upcoming video game 3D hacks
''Super Awesome World'' A hack of Super Mario 3D World that changes the title screen and replaces Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, Roselina, and Bowser (usually Meowser) with Danny DragonBreath, Stone Rabbit, Gum Girl, Squish, Johnny Boo, and Turbo Toilet 2000. ''Bubblegum U'' A hack of ZombiU that changes a title screen and make the music and the genres good. Some zombies are replaced with the Gum Girls. Some weapons are replaced with swords and ninja stars. This hack was rated E instead of M. Soleil Golf: Ibaraki Tour A hack of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour where The Spacebot and the ULiL cast are playable instead. ''Call of Gummy: The Bubblegum Pink Ops'' A hack of Call of Duty: The Black Ops that changes a title screen, make designs very good, and replaces some playable characters with Gum Girl, Dog Man, Cloud Boy, and Squish. Some enemies are replaced with dangerous Pokemon. Some weapons are replaced with novel-related gadgets. Some items are replaced with stars and hearts. That hack is rated E instead of M. Some music is replaced the scores from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie. Soleil Party A hack of the First Mario Party that goes like this: * Soleil Spacebot as Mario * Sally Spacebot as Luigi * AGK/Leopold as Peach * Chen as Yoshi * Suika Ibuki as Wario * King Kong as Donkey Kong * Sarah Spacebot as Toad * Sonic.exe as Bowser ''GAB-E'' A hack of Halo that changes the title screen, make designs good, and replaces the playable characters with Gum Girl and Pikachu. Some enemies and bosses are replaced with the enemies and bosses from Cuphead. Some music are replaced with the scores from Ice Age. This hack is rated E instead of M. Soleil Party 2 A hack of Mario Party 2 with the same cast as Soleil Party. ''SpongeGabby GumGirlPants'' A hack of SpongeBob Heropants that changes the title screen and replaces the SpongeBob characters with the novel characters. * Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl as SpongeBob Squarepants/Invincibubble * Rico Gomez as Patrick Star/Superawesomeness * Mrs. Gomez as Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note * Dr. Gomez as Eugene H. Krabs/ Sir Pinch A Lot * Ninja-Rina as Sandy Cheeks/Rodent * Robo-Chef as Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-Ton * Metalbeard as Burger-Beard * Dog Man as Bubbles The cutscenes were actually scenes from Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing ''Gum Girl''. Some items are replaced with stars and pink bubbles. The patty wagon is replaced with a pink car. Soleil Party 3 A hack of Mario Party 3, which retains the same cast from Soleil Party, but also adds: * Yuugi Hoshiguma as Waluigi * AGK’s Dad as Daisy * Grampu as the Millenium Star ''Super Katelina Matelina Oopsadyna Walkadyna HolkaPolkaLolka Time'' A hack of Super Paper Mario that changes the title screen and replaces Mario, Peach, and Bowser with Katelina (from Doctor Jean's song "Katelina Matelina"), the frog (from "Ladeedadeeda"), and the bear (from "Bear Hunt"). Soleil Party 4 A hack of Mario Party 4, which retains the cast from Soleil Party 3 (except for Grampu) and adds: * Kefka as Boo * Oobi’s Turtle as Koopa Troopa * Waddle Dee as Goomba ''Pikachu's Epic Adventure'' A hack of Chicken Little on Gamecube that changes the title screen and replaces the movie characters with Pokemon. *Pikachu as Chicken Little *Raichu as Buck *Vulpix as Foxy Loxy *Dartix as Turkey Lurkey *Spoink as Runt *Mudkip as Fish *Ampharos as Mr. Woolensworth *Ursaring as the coach *Torchic as Goosey Loosey *Piplup as Henny Penny *Cindiquil as Markibine *Jigglypuff as Abby *Clefa as Kirby *Clefairy as Tina *Clefable as Melvin *Golurk as alien robot *Porygon as alien cop The Pokemon animations are cutscenes instead. ''Nyan Catapult'' A hack of Catapult King that changes the title screen and replaces the princess and the dragon with Nyan Cat and Tac Nayn. Soleil Party 5 A hack of Mario Party 5 that retains the cast of Soleil Party 4. Also, Sarah and Kefka are now playable characters. ''Kai-Lan 64'' The hack of Super Mario 64 that changes the title screen and replaces Mario and Bowser with Kai-Lan and Fox King. Soleil Sports Mix A hack of Mario Sports Mix where characters from the Spacebots are playable instead. Cloudy Odyssey A hack of Super Mario Odyssey that changes the title screen and replaces Mario and Bowser with Cloud Boy and Turbo Toilet 2000. G.U.M. 3Dimensional The hack of The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie for Wii with the same cast as G.U.M: Generation Ultimate Masters. ''G.U.M.: Generation Ultimate Masters 2'' A hack of Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again ''for DS that changes the title screen and replaces the characters with the novel characters. *Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl as Phineas *Stone Rabbit AKA Dumb Ears as Ferb *Rico Gomez as Candace *Mrs. Gomez as Phineas' Mom *Mr. Gomez as Lawrence *Ninja-Rina as Isabella *Giggles as Stacy *Ravi Rodriguez as Baljeet *Natalie as Bullford *Dog Man as Perry/Agent P *Clefairy as Meap *Darkrai as Mitch *Robot Teddy Bears as the fireside friends *Robo-Chef as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Some music are replaced with the soundtrack from ''Finding Nemo. Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:YouTube